The Baby is My Mist Guardian
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! "GYAAAAA! AKU LUPA MEMAKAIKANNYA PAMPERS!" / "Giotto-san dan aku kan, sama-sama laki-laki. Jadi apa salahnya kalau mandi bareng?"/ "Ah, kebetulan! Onii-san, tolong sembuhkan Reborn! Ia demam," # RnR?
1. Chapter 1

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**MISSIONE**

**Anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Rated : T (Mungkin bisa jadi M?)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, TYPO, EYD, YAOI, DLL...**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

* * *

"Hah…akhinya selesai juga," ucap seorang pemuda rambut coklatnya yang melawan gravitasi yang kini poninya mulai menutupi matanya, kulitnya yang seperti perempuan, dan tak lupa wajahnya yang masih baby face dalam 10 tahun ini.

"Kerja bagus Dame-Tsuna," ucap seorang anak berusia 12 tahun, topi fedora yang dengan setianya mentupi kepalanya itu, ia jadikan tempat bersandar Leon, seekor bunglon yang menjadi patnernya.

Tsunayoshi pun merenggangkan otot-ototnya, yang merasa pegal karena harus menandatangani paperwork itu selama 5 jam, punggung kecilnya ia sandarkan pada kepala kursi yang tinggi dan empuk itu. "Ada perlu apa Reborn?" tanya Tsunayoshi tak lupa dengan angelic smilenya yang membuat seme pada terpikat.

Entah kesurupan Reborn, sang guru pembimbingnya itu mendekat kearahnya dan duduk dipangkuannya layaknya bayi yang sedang ditidurkan oleh ibunya. Semenjak kutukan arcoballeno hilang, sikapnya menjadi sedikit ehem'manja'ehem menurut sang pelepas kutukan, itu adalah efek perlawanan sikap.

Dengan pelan ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Reborn. "Reborn, kalau kau lelah….sebaiknya kau tidur di kamarmu." ucap Tsunayoshi, sambil menahan Reborn dengan tangganya agar tidak jatuh kesamping, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya bisa menikmati posisinya sekarang, kepalanya ia sandarkan didada Tsunayoshi agar bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang bagaikan molody yang tenang, tak lupa menghirup wangi sang Vongola Decimo, yang membuat nyaman.

"Diamlah dame-Tsuna," balas Reborn sambil menodongkan pistolnya kewajah Tusnayoshi, dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"H,hieeeee….b,baiklah…" balas Tsunayoshi takut-takut peluru pistol itu nyasar kewajahnya. Kemudian pistol itu pun kembali menjadi seekor bunglon dan kembali tertidur ditopi Reborn. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap pipi Reborn, layaknya seorang ibu yang senang karena melihat anaknya tertidur dengan tenang. "Hah….biarlah, pekerjaanku sudah selesai ini…." Lanjutnya.

'Tok….Tok….Tok…'

"Masuklah," titah Tsunayoshi yang membenarkan posisi Reborn senyaman mungkin.

Lalu masuklah, seorang pria tinggi rambut putihnya yang pendek atas bahu, dengan poni belah tengahhnya itu, sambil membungkuk hormat member salam. "Juu- Reborn-san! Kau membuat Juudaime, tak bisa beristirahat!" ucap sang strom guardian, sambil berusaha membangunkan Reborn yang sedang tertidur dipangkuan Tsunayoshi.

"Maa….maa…Gokudera-kun, biarkan saja…mungkin Reborn kecapean. Dia baru saja pulan dari misisnya di Italia," balas Tsunayoshi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Gokudera pun luluh dan akhirnya membiarkan Reborn tertidur dipangkuan Juudaimenya tercinta. Irinya~ andai aku yang diposisi itu. Hahahahahaha…..mimpi!

"Lalu, ada perlu apa menemuiku Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsunayoshi, yang kini sudah membaringkan Reborn dikursi panjang yang ada diruangannya.

"Ah, itu Hibari dan Muku-"

"Antar aku kasana," ucap Tsunayoshi yang pasti sudah tau kelanjutannya, tapi saat dia hendak berlari tangan Reborn mengehntikannya.

"Aku ikut Dame-Tsuna," ucap Reborn yang kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, Tsunayoshi pun menganggukan kepalanya.

Akhirnya mereka pun berlari menuju tempat berlangusngnya perang markas vongla yang keberatus kalinya (?), dan benar saja tampak para guardian yang lain dan para pelayan yang hanya bisa memonton pertarungan sengit itu.

"Kukukuku….."

"Kamikorosu,"

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan cirri khas itu? Yap Rokudou Mukuro dan Hibari Kyouya, mist guardian dan cloud guardian Tsunayoshi ini, memang musuh abadi namun kadang hebat dan bisa diandalkan. Kini sedang bertarung tanpa memikirkan kerugian yang mereka buat.

"Hibari-san! Mukuro-san! Tolong hentikan!" teriak Tsunayoshi, namun nihil mereka berdua masih tetap bertarung. Merasa dicuekin Tsunayoshi pun kesal dan merampas sebuah centong dari salah satu pelayan yang ada disana.

'Tung'

'Tung'

Para guardian maupun pelayan yang sedang menonton, hanya bisa bercengo ria melihat sang vongola decimo baru saja memukul pelan kepala kedua guardian itu, dengan sendok sayur (?).

"Ho….kau sudah berani yah, herbivore…" ucap Hibari tak lupa dengan sorot matanya yang tajam.

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti aku, yang akan mengigitmu!" balas Tsunayoshi yang entah kesambet apa, mendengar itu Hibari pun hanya bisa diam tak percaya. "Kau juga Mukuro-san," lanjutnya. Tanpa babibu lagi, Tsunayoshi menyeret mereka berdua keruangannya untuk disidang.

Reborn yang melihat itu pun menyeringai bangga, "Lumayan, Dame-Tsuna…"

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

'TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP'

"Lambo, kumohon kembalikan itu!" teriak seseorang berambut pink dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya. Sambil berusaha mengejar seorang anak berumur 15 tahun yang memegang sebuah minuman mencurigakan.

"Tidak! Ini milik Lambo-san!" teriak lambo yang masih berlari.

"Soichi-kun, Lambo! Jangan berlari-larian!" titah Tsunayoshi yang masih memegang tangan Hibari dan Mukuro gara tidak kabur.

"Hahaha….coba saja tangkap Lamb-"

Lambo pun tersandung dan cairan yang dipegangganya terlempar kearah Tsunayoshi, dengan cepat Mukuro melindunginya yang akhirnya cairan itu mengenai dirinya.

'BLAMMMMMMM'

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Juudaime!/Tsuna!/Bossu!/Dame-Tsuna!/Sawada!" ucap Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Reborn, dan Ryohei setelah mendengar ledakan dan teriakan Tsunayoshi yang entah mengapa mirip perempuan yang habis kecopetan, dan berlari kearas sumber suara.

"Juudaime!" teriak Gokudera histeris yang melihat, Juudaimenya pingsan. Bukan, bukan karena pingsannya…tapi karena, posisi juudaimenya yang digedong Hibari ala bridal style.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Reborn yang sebenarnya cemburu, tapi ia coba tutupi dengan sikapnya yang tenang.

"Tsunayoshi pingsan, karena shock melihat….." jawab Soichi, menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Yamamoto, dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Melihat…..ini," jawab Soichi sambil menunjukan, wujud Mukuro yang berubah menjadi bayi dengan umur sekitar 5 bulan, tangan kecilnya ia kibaskan keatas kebawah, pipi chubbynya yang berwarna pink, matanya bulat memandang mereka dengan tatapan innocent.

"USOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Neo : "Hehehehehe...gimana GaJekan? akhir kata~ Review Please..."**


	2. Chapter 2

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**The Baby is My Mist Guardian  
**

**Anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Rated : T (Mungkin bisa jadi M?)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, TYPO, EYD, YAOI, DLL...**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

* * *

Shock, bingung, frustasi hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Vongola Familly sekarang. Mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu, mengelilingi si bayi kecil Mukuro yang sedang menatap mereka bingung dengan tatapan puppy eyes-nya.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang **sebenarnya** terjadi?" tanya Reborn, dengan nada memerintah.

"Ini semua salah Lambo!" tuduh Soichi sambil menunjuk Lambo.

Lambo pun kembali menujuk Soichi. "Itukan ramuan buatan Soichi-nii! Jadi Soichi-nii yang salah!"

"Tapi, kalau kau tidak mencurinya….tidak akan seperti ini jadinya!"

"Salah sendiri tidak bisa menangkap Lamb-"

'DUARRRRRRRRRRR'

"**Tolong mengerti situasi, kora!**" titah Colonello yang baru saja menembakan senjatanya kearah mereka berdua. Sedangkan anggota yang lainnya hanya bisa ber-sweeatdrop ria.

Karena, mendengar suara tembakan yang begitu keras…..mata si bayi Mukuro pun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Hiks…hiks…..hiks…" isaknya, sambil melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan takut.

Merasa iba, Yamamoto pun menggedong Mukuro dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya, untuk menenangkannya. Namun bukannya tenang si bayi Mukuro pun malah makin menangis dengan keras. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Reborn-san?" tanya Yamamoto yang masih berusaha menenagkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita panggil Kyouko dan Haru?" usul Ryouhei, dengan pintarnya.

"Kutolak, mereka sudah banyak terlibat dalam hal yang berbahaya. Biarkan mereka tinggal di Jepang untuk sementara…." tegas Reborn, dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Dimana Dame-Tsuna?" tanyanya.

"Ah, Juudaime…masih tak sadarkan diri dikamarnya, bersama Hibari," ucap Gokudera, yang sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Juudaimenya tercinta, bersama si maniak bertarung itu.

"HUWEEEEEE!HUWEEEEEE!"

"Yakyu-baka! Niat nenangin gak sih!?" tanya Gokudera, yang sudah panas mendengar tangisan si bayi Mukuro yang makin kencang. Dengan kesal ia melangkahkan kakinya kerah Yamamoto yang sedang menggendong Mukuro. "Berikan padaku!" titahnya.

"Hahahahaha…kalau, kau mau menggendongnya dengan ekspresi seperti itu….yang ada dia malah ketakutan," ucap Yamamoto, tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau meremahkanku hah?" tanya Gokudere sinis.

Yamamoto pun cuma bisa senyam-senyum gak jelas, melihat ehem'target'ehem'cinta'ehem'nya'ehem itu. "Hahahahaha…tidak kok~ ini…" jawab Yamamoto sambil menyerahkan si bayi Mukuro pada Gokudera.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"KOK BISAAAA?" teriak semuanya heran, karena kini si bayi Mukuro berubah menjadi si bayi CHORME, setelah berada di gendongan Gokudera.

"Soichi sebaiknya kau harus benar-benar menjelaskannya, ramuan apa yang sebenarnya kau buat?" tanya Reborn lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan horror.

"E,eto….sebenarnya aku hanya terobasi pada sebuah, komik yang menceritakan sebuah obat yang bisa membuat manjadi anak kecil," jawab Soichi yang sebenarnya sudah menhan rasa sakit diperutnya mati-matian akibat panik.

'Crek'

"Lantas kenapa menjadi bayi hmmm…?" tanya Reborn lagi, yang sudah siap dengan pistolnya.

"H-ha…e,eto….saat Lambo, mencurinya ia tak sengaja menabrak gelas kimia yang berisi larutan mayor dari ramuan itu, dan larutan itu tercampur dengan ramuan yang Lambo bawa," jelas Soichi. "Selain itu, mustahil untuk menemukan penawarnya, karena ramuan itu awalnya cuma iseng-iseng saja," lanjutnya.

"Iseng-iseng? Hoo….berarti kau tak menghitung berapa jumlah larutan dan senyawa yang kau masukan, hm?" tanya Hibari yang kini sudah berada didepan mereka.

"Hi,Hibari-san! M,ma….begitulah," jawab Soichi takut salah bicara, bisa-bisa ia dikamikorosu.

"Jadi, ternyata efek ramuan itu mengakibatkan ilusinya tak terkendali…." ucap Gokudera yang masih menggendong Chrome, yang tampak lebih tenang dibanding Mukuro tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau harus menciptakan penawarnya cepat atau lambat!" titah Colonello. "Kalau sampai orang luar tau ini, markas kita bisa diserang, kora!" lanjutnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku bukan ilmuwan! aku ini teknisi!" balas Soichi. "Lagi pula bukan aku saja-kan yang harus bertanggung jawab? Lambo juga ikut ambil bagian dalam masalah ini," lanjutnya.

"Lam-"

"Soichi benar," ucap Reborn memotong pembicaraan Lambo. "Bagaimana kalau kau membuat alat ikan pari pemisah?" lanjutnya.

"Ano, Reborn-san ikan pari pemisah? alat ciptaan Sandy si tupai itu?" tanya Gokudera.

"Iya, yang episode Spongebob dan Si gurita itu menjadi satu," jawab Reborn, yang menghiraukan tatapan 'skdjniosudceslrulk' dari anggota yang lain. Bayangin aja ternyata mereka berdua masih suka nonton begituan! Bukan,bukan! Tapi, karena mereka 'mafia'! ku ingatkan sekali lagi mereka itu 'MAFIA'!

"E,eto…bisa saja sih," ucap Soichi, sambil menggaruk tengkukanya yang tidak gatal.

Reborn pun tersenyum mengidintiminasi. "Hnnn….Spanner dan Giannini, kalian berduat ikut bantu Soichi, besok pagi **harus JADI**!" titahnya. Tanpa babibu lagi mereka bertiga pun langusng berlari menuju lab.

"Ma…bagaimana kalau kita sekarang tidur? Ini sudah larut malam loh…." usul Yamamoto tak lupa senyum pepsodentnya.

Hibari pun melirik jam tangan miliknya. "Kau benar, oyasumi…." ucapnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jaa…aku juga sudah mulai mengantuk, kora! Oyasumi…" ucap Colonello lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bersama burung miliknya.

Reborn pun menguap kecil. "Gokudera, aku serahkan Chrome padamu….Oyasumi," ucapnya, lalu pergi mengikuti Colonello dari belakang.

"Heee? Reborn-san, tun-hah….bagaimana ini?" tanya Gokudera pada dirinya sendiri, setelah melihat Rebron sudah pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Melihat ekspresi Gokudera yang, terlihat panic dimata besarnya. Chrome kecil pun lantas mencoba menghiburnya. "Tca…tca…tca…." Ucapnya dengan suara aduhai~ manisnya.

"Hahaha…..sepertinya , Chrome-chan berusaha untuk menenagkanmu…" ucap Yamamoto, yang kemudian mengelus pelan puncak kepala Chrome. Sedangkan para pelayang yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan itu hanya bisa senyam-senyum gaje. Bayangin aja mereka seperti sebuah keluarga kecil, dengan Gokudera yang masih menggedong Chrome, dan Chrome yang berbicara bahasa bayi sambil tersenyum, serta Yamamoto yang berada dekat dengan Gokudera dengan tangan yang sedang mengelus pelan puncak kepala Chrome. "Lebih, baik kau kembali kekamarmu dengan Chrome…sepertinya dia juga sudah mulai mengantuk," lanjutnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Yakyu-baka! Apa kau lupa kalau kamarku, baru saja hancur tadi pagi karena ledakan?" tanya Gokuera sebal.

"Hahahaha…benarkah? Jaa…bagaiamana kalau tidur dikamarku?" tawar Yamamoto, yang sebenarnya sedang curi-curi kesempatan.

Mendengar tawaran aneh bin terdengar mesum itu, samar-samar semburat merah pun terlihat dipipi Gokudera. "AHO! Yakyu-baka no AHO!" teriaknya, dan tanpa disangka Yamamoto merebut Chrome dari gendongan Gokudera, dan mebawanya pergi. Gokudera yang telah diberi kepercayaan oleh Reborn pun tidak ambil diam, dia lantas mengejar Yamamoto untuk merebut Chrome. Namun ternyata ia, malah masuk kedalam jebakannya Yamamoto. Kini mereka bedua sudah berada dalam kamar Yamamoto.

"Cih, kau menjebaku rupanya…." rutuk Gokudera kesal.

Dengan cepat Yamamoto pun mengunci pintu kamarnya, menghiraukan Gokudera yang protes atas tindakannya. "Hahaha….begitulah, bukankah dengan begini 'kita' bisa jadi makin 'dekat'," balas Yamamoto tak lupa dengan senyumnya yan lembut.

"Ck, terserah…..aku sudah lelah," balas Gokudera, walaupun berat tapi, dia benar-benar ingin menenagkan dirinya sekarang.

"Hahahaa…..baiklah, siapa yang ingin mandi duluan?" tawar Yamamoto. Tanpa babibu lagi Gokudera merebut Chorme dari gendongan Yamamoto, dan membawanya kekamar mandi.

Selama dikamar mandi, sebenarnya Gokudera bingung sendiri ia belum pernah memandikan bayi sebelumnya, tapi melihat senyuman Chrome yang tanpa manis, ia pun dengan hati-hati mengikuti nalurinya.

'Tok…tok..tok…'

"Gokudera, aku membawa piyamamu dan baju ganti untuk Chrome dari maid," ucap Yamamoto dari luar kamar mandi. Merasa tidak ada jawaban Yamamoto pun membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan melihat bayangan Gokudera dan Chrome dari balik tirai. Tapi, dari pada kena damprat denganc epat ia meletakan baju ganti itu dan kembali keluar.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka bedua pun keluar dari kamar mandi. "Giliranmu, Yakyu-baka.." ucap Gokudera.

"Hahaha…..baiklah~, tapi…" balas Yamamoto menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kau manis sekali Chrome-chan~" lanjutnya lagi sambil mencubit pelan pipi Chrome yang chubby. Yap, siapa sih yang gak mau nyubit-nyubit pipi bayi yang chubby, dengan piyama putih bergamabar boneka beruang, yang tidak mempunyai lubang untuk kaki, sehingga terlihat seperti celana + kaos kaki.

"Jangan sentuh! Bisa-bisa, keringetmu itu menempel padanya," titah Gokduera sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yamamoto dari pipi Chrome.

"Hahahahaha…baiklah," balas Yamamoto, yang kemudia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah merasa semuanya sudah bersih, Yamamoto pun kelaur dari kamar mandi. Matanya pun terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kini diranjangnya yang besar itu telah terbaring Gokudera yang sedang memeluk Chrome, yang sepertinya ia baru saja menidurkan Chrome dan sama-sama ketiduran. Yamamoto pun tersenyum lembut dan berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

"Andai ini kenyataan…tapi, walaupun begini aku sangat bersyukur," ucapnya pelan sambil menyingkirkan rambut perak Gokudera dan mencium pipinya. "Oyasumi….." lanjutnya lalu, ia pun tertidur disebelah Chrome, dan ikut memeluk Chrome.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Nnnghhhh….." desah Tsunayoshi, saat merasakan cahaya matahari yang menyentuh wajahnya langsung. Dengan lesu ia melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi, karena kalau tidak pekerjaannya bisa menunpumpuk. Setelah selesai mandi, dan memkai kemeja oren dengan dasi merah, tak lupa dengan jas hitamnya serta celana hitamnya, yang menambah kesan wibawa padanya. Ia pun hendak berjalan keruang kerjanya, namun ia ingat kejadian kemarin.

"Hah…kira-kira hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Tsunayoshi pada dirinya sendiri. "Oh, iya….yang lain pada kemana yah? Kok sepi sekali?" lanjutnya. Ia pun membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan matanya pun terbelalak, mulutnya tak mampu untuk berkata.

'APA LAGI INIIIIIII?'

**TBC**

* * *

**Neo : "Wah…..Neo, gak nyangka ternyata ada yang Review ARIGATOU~ saatnya, membalas**

** review…"**

**Natsu Yuuki**

Eh gokil? Arigatou na~ sip!sip!

**EstrellaNamikaze**

Eh? Bisa kembali gak yahh? Mau tahu? Baca terus~ #dilempar

**Dzee Dzee**

Ushishishi…..banyakin 1827? Mau banget yah? Kasih tahu aku dulu jawaban MTK khukhukhu #PLAKKKKK# Sip! Nanti aku usahain…

**Dzehel Michaklein**

Hohohohoho SO PASTI!

**Colonello-shou**

Hm….kata dunia? Mungkin mereka bakal bilang "WAKTUNYA BERPESTA!" baca judulnya Colonello-shou~

**Yuna**

Gimana yah? Hmmmm…RAHASIAA #DUAKKKKK

**Hikage Natsuhimiko**

Tentu~

**G27always**

Ushishishishishi…tentu aku ingat~

**692718**

Iya, entah kenapa aku suka R27…

**Aster-bunny-bee**

Yoroshiku-nee~

**Guest**

Baca terus Oke~

**Review Please….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya :

"Hah…kira-kira hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Tsunayoshi pada dirinya sendiri. "Oh, iya….yang lain pada kemana yah? Kok sepi sekali?" lanjutnya. Ia pun membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan matanya pun terbelalak, mulutnya tak mampu untuk berkata.

'APA LAGI INIIIIIII?'

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**The Baby is My Mist Guardian**

**Anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : TYPO, EYD, YAOI, GaJe, DLL**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

"Ah, Juudaime! Ohayou Gozaimasu!" sapa snag tangan kanan dengan setengah-setengah. Kenapa setengah-setengah? Oh….karena, tadi malam dia tidur dikamar 'calon' semenya. Senangnya? Kamarnya berhasil diperbaiki…..dengan begitu dia bisa tidur di 'kamarnya' sendiri.

"Bisa kalian, jelaskan kenapa Mukuro-san dan Chrome jadi terpisah?" tanya Tsunayoshi yang udah pasrah dengan keajaiban dunia mafia.

"Ano…saa, kami sengaja memisahkan keduanya, karena kekuatan kabutnya yang tidak terkendali….." jawab Giannnini, sambil menujukan alat ikan pari pemisah.

"Hah…..1 kabut aja udah menyusahkan! Gimana 2 kabut?" gumam Hibari, namun masih dapat terdengar dan membuat yang disana hanya bercengo-ria. Hibari Kyoya sang perfect, bisa ngomong kaya gitu? Yang tidak takut sama banyaknya musuh? yang hobbynya bertarung?

"Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatattatata!" ucap si kecil Mukuro, yang terdengar seperti protesan tidak terima.

"Hahahahahaha….seperti ada yang tidak terima dengan perkataanmu Hibari," ucap Yamamoto, tak lupa senyum pepsodentnya.

HIbari pun mendekati si Kecil Mukuro dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si kecil Mukuro yang didudukan diatas meja.

'Plakk'

'Plakk'

Oh, apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang ditampar? Hahahaha….tenang, itu bukan suara tamparan kok~ itu suara tangan kecil Mukuro dan Chrome yang memukul kepala Hibari, saat ada kesempatan.

"Hmpt-"

Semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa sekuat mungkin untuk menahan tawaanya, atau…..

"**Kamikorosu**,"

Tsunayoshi pun mendekati Hibari. "Hi, Hibari-san…..aku harap kau tidak mebalasnya," pinta Tsunayoshi, takut-takut Hibari akan menggigit sampai mati kedua anak tak berdosa itu.

"Ho…aku tidak akan **membalasnya**, hanya memberi **pelajaran **saja," balas HIbari disertai seringai sadis.

"Buuuuuu! tatatatatatatattatatata!" celoteh si kecil Mukuro, sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ta! tcatcahtcatca," celoteh si Kecil Chrome dengan ekpresi melas kearah si kecil Mukuro.

"Ta? tatatataatatatata….." balas si kecil Mukuro sambil menepuk pelan kepala si kecil Chrome, dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa bahasa bayi, kora?" tanya Collonelo, yang menyadarkan semuanya dari dunia ke tak percayaan (?).

Reborn yang juga sudah sadar dari dunia ke tak percayaan (?) hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, berhubung kita adalah keluaraga mafia terkuat, kita tidak bisa membiarkan orang luar tahu 'ini' dan harus ada yang menjaga mereka….." jelasnya.

"Hn, kalau gitu aku akan menjaga (baca : mengurus) Mukuro," ucap Hibari datar.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"HEEEEEEEEEE?"

"INI TERLALU EXTREMMMM! HIBARI AKAN MENJAGA MUKURO! TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN!" teriak Ryohei dengan berapi-api.

"Dia benar, Hibari-nii….tidak boleh ikut menjaga! Lambo-san, takut bayinya kenapa-napa…." protes Lambo, dengan tidal berdosanya padahal ini salah siapa coba?

Hibari yang tidak terima dengan jawaban mereka, akhirnya mengeluarkan tonfa kesayangannya. "Yang tidak terima **kamikorosu**, aku hanya ingin memberinya **pelajaran** agar dia tidak menjadi orang yang **mesum **lagi, dan mengintip **dia** lagi," balasnya dengan tatapan sisnis.

Reborn yang mendengar sinyal berbahaya dari kata 'dia' pun menutup wajahanya dengan topinya. "Hn, kalau gitu aku ikut Hibari menjaga, Mukuro…" ucapnya dengan serigai yang begitu sadis, dibalik topinya itu.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau kita beri pelajaran sekarang?" tawar Hibari, yang sudah menyimpan tonfanya.

"Hn, aku setujuh," balas Reborn, dengan santainya ia memasukan kedua telapak tangannya kemasing-mansing kantong celananya.

Hibari pun menggendong si kecil Mukuro yang sedang duduk di atas meja, dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti Reborn yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Hieeee? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kedua orang sadis itu merawat bayi!" ucap Tsunayoshi yang langsung berlari mengejar Hibari dan Reborn yang membawa si kecil Mukuro.

"Hahahahahaha…memangnya siapa yang sering diintip Mukuro?" tanya Yamamoto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn, sudah pasti Juudaime! Yakyuu-baka!" jawab Gokudera, seperti biasa dengan nada angkuhnya jika dihadapan orang selain Juudaimenya.

"Hahahaha…pantas saja kau, merasa senang…." balas Yamamoto.

Soichi pun menghela nafasnya dan menggedong Chrome yang sudah ingin menangis, karena takut Mukuro diapa-apa-in. "Berati tinggal, Chrome-chan….." ucapnya.

Spanner pun mendekati Soichi, dan mengelus pelan pipi chubby Chrome. "Hmm…bagaimana kalau kita yang urua?" tawar Spanner, yang sebenarnya pingin banget! Suapaya bisa 'modus' bermesraan dengan 'incaran' ukenya itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin, lagi pula…sepertinya Chrome-chan sudah memilih sendiri siapa yang akan merawatnya," balas Soichi, sambil meperhatikan Chrome yang menatap seorang berambut oerak dengan puppy eyesnya.

Merasa diperhatikan dengan puppy eyes, dari seorang bayi kecil yang manis…Gokudera pun menghela nafasnya. "Gomen, aku tidak bisa mengurusnya lagi," tolak Gokudera halus.

"Ta," ucap si kecil Chrome dengan puppy eyes level 2-nya.

Gokudera pun merasa luluh dengan tatapan super imut itu, tapi masih imutan juudaimenya tentu. "Hah….baiklah," ucap Gokudera pasrah, lalu berjalan mendekati Soichi dan menggambil si kecil Chrome dari gendongannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yamamoto, yang sebenarnya udah tralalaltrililili dalam hati…siapa tahu kejadian malam bisa terus terjadi.

Gokudera hanya melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. "Tidak ada pilihan lain,kan…." Ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum, begitu pun si kecil Chrome yang ikut tersenyum.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Jadi kita akan member pelajaran apa, he?" tanya Hibari yang sudah mendudukan Mukuro dibangku taman belakang.

"Hn, yang pasti kita harus menghilangkan ke'mesuman'nya dan memberinya pelajaran karena telah mengintipnya," jawab Reborn dengan memberi penekanan diakhir.

Namun, dengan cepat Tsunayoshi menggendong si kecil Mukuro. "Reborn! Hibari-san! Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Mukuro-san, bagaiamana?" tanya Tsunayoshi yang sebenarnya takut berhadapan dengan 2 orang tersadis di Vongola.

"Sebaiknya, kau tidak usah ikut campur dame-Tsuna!" titah Reborn, sambil mengacungkan pistolnya kearah si kecil Mukuro.

Tsunayoshi pun semaikn memeluk, si kecil Mukuro yang ada digendongannya.

"Lespaskan dia Herbivore!" titah Hibari, karena merasa tidak senang melihat si kecil Mukuro yang kini sedang tersenyum dipelukan Tsunayoshi.

**MUKURO P.O.V**

'Hangat….' Hanya itu yang ada dipikranku sekarang. Entah menagapa aku merasa nyaman…..bahakan aku bisa mendengar detak jantung Tsunayoshi yang sebenar sedang gugup, karena harus berdebat dengan si maniak Namimori dan Sun Acroballeno.

**FLASHBACK ON (MUKURO P.O.V)**

Cairan aneh itu hampir mengenai Tsunayoshi, dan aku pun langsung melindunginya…tapi entah mengapa setelah aku terkena cairana aneh itu, tubuhku merasa mengecil. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena asap ini mengganggu menglihatanku, namun….

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan Tsunayoshi, yang menatapku shock dan langsung pingsan namun sebelum dirinya membentur lantai, Hibari langsung menangkapnya dan menggedongnya dengan gaya bridal style. Cih! Menyebalkan! Tapi, ini perasaanku saja apa emang benar semuanya jadi raksaksa? Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengangkat kakiku untuk berdiri. Aku merasa ada yang menggedongku dari belakang setelah aku mendengar suara gemuruh kaki, yang tidak lain adalah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Reborn, yang aku rasa tidak suka dengan Hibari yang menggendong Tsunayoshi dengan seperti itu.

"Tsunayoshi pingsan, karena shock melihat….." jawab Soichi, seperti biasa ia selalu takut.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Yamamoto, dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Melihat…..ini," jawab Soichi sambil menunjukanku, yang tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik badannya.

"USOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hah…sekarang aku sdar aku berubah menjadi bayi.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Aku hanya bisa memandangi mereka yang shock, bingung, frustasi…begitulah sepertinya. Yah mereka berdebat tentang bagaiamana hal ini bisa terjadi, disertai temabakan dari pistol Sun Arcoballeno.

Uh' ayolah….aku kebelet pipis nih!

"HUWEEEEEE! HUWEEEEE! (KALIAN! AKU PINGIN PIPISSSS!" teriakku namun percuma saja, mana ada yang menegrti bahasa bayi?

Yamamoto berusaha menenagkanku, oh ayolah kalian mengerti! Namun saat Yamamoto meindahkanku ke Gokudera, aku merasa kekuatanku tidak stabil dan…

**CHROME P.O.V**

Aku hanya bisa menatap heran, semua yang ada disini…..terelebih lagi kenapa aku digendong Gokudera-san. Souka? Aku menjadi bayi ternyata…

Semuanya kembali menajdi cengo, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa? Namun kecengoan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena, mereka kembali berdebat. Setelah cukup lama bedebat, akhirnya mereka meninggalkanku bersama Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Bisa aku rasakan detak jantung Gokudera yang begitu cepat setela Yamamoto berada didekatnya, dan aku merasakan kehangatan tangan Yamamoto yang mengelus pelan rambutku.

Setelah itu sepertinya Yamamoto-san mencoba menjebak Gokudera-san, untuk tidur sekamar. Dengan aku yang menjadi umpannya, dan sepertinya itu berasil. Gokudera yang tidak terima langsung merebutku dari gendongan Yamamoto dan membawaku kekamar mandi, karena sudah saatnya mandi bukan?

"Hah…..gomen, kau harusnya tidak mandi. Ini sudah larut malam nanti kau bisa sakit…." Ucap Gokudera dengan suara kecil, sepertinya supaya tidak terdengar Yamamoto.

Larut malam? Tiba-tiba, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengucur dari bawah….

"Hah….baiklah, ini terpaksa…karena kau mengompol,"

Gokudera pun membawaku ke bak mandi, dengan cepat, dan sepertinya aku tahu….karena aku meihat Yamamoto masuk samba membawa baju dan menaruhnya, lalu pergi.

"Untung saja…..baiklah sepertinya aku haru membersihkannya saja, dan mengganti bajumu…." Ucap Gokudera Lembut, dan entah kenapa aku merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**TBC**

**Neo : "Hah...akhirnya publish juga~,"**

**Thank's to :**

**EstrellaNamikaze** , akaisora hikari **, Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada** , aster-bunny-bee , **Hayasaka Kairi** , Dzee Dzee **, Dzehel Michaklein** , Wookie, **G27always**

**Review Please...**


	4. Chapter 4

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**The Baby is My Mist Guardian**

**Author : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Disclaimer : **

**Warning : OCC , OC , TYPO , EYD, Gaje , Yaoi , DLL**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Kenapa sih mereka **berdua** selalu, tidak memikirkan nyawa orang?" tanya Tsunayoshi, pada si Kecil Mukuro yang hanya menatapnya dengan mata besarnya, dan mulut kecilnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hieabububububububu…..(Selama bisa bersama denganmu,)" celoteh si Kecil Mukuro, dengan riangnya.

Karena, lelah akibat perdebatan dengan Reborn dan Hibari. Tsunayoshi pun menidurkan dirinya disofa panjang, yang berada di Ruang Kerjanya. Ia letakan si Kecil Mukuro, diatas perutnya, kemudian ia mainkan jari-jari kecil, si kecil Mukuro. "Neh…Mukuro-san, sebenarnya kau mengerti maksudku tidak sih?" tanya Tsunayoshi, dengan ke damean-nya.

Si kecil Mukuro hanya tertawa tanpa suara, lalu tangan kecilnya menyentuh wajah Tsunayoshi. Badan kecilnya pun kini sudah ia angkat sehingga menutupi wajah Tsunayoshi. Entah apa maunya? Toh…gak ada yang negrti maksud Bayi. Hei, tapi ini si kecil Mukuro dan Boss Vongola loh~ yang katanya punya kemampuan mengetahui perasaan orang lain…

'Kruyukkkkkk'

"Hmppt-, gomen…" ucap Tsunayoshi setelah mengerti maksud dari tindakan si kecil Mukuro, lalu dengan segera ia merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, dengan si kecil Mukuro yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. "Kita buat makanan, oke?" lanjutnya.

Si kecil Mukuro pun langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diudara seakan-akan berusaha menggapai Tsunayoshi, yang sedang mengakatnya tinggi. Kaki kecilnya ia tendang-tendang kebawah. Tak lupa wajahnya yang terlihat blink-blik. "Hahahahahaha…..neh, Mukuro-san….entah kenapa, Mukuro-san lebih baik menjadi kecil," ucap Tsunanyoshi, tak lupa senyum angelicnya.

Berbeda dengan si Kecil Mukuro yang kini sudah mengembungkan pipinya, kini Tsunayoshi sudah greget pingin nyubit pipi chubby Mukuro. "Hahahahahahaha…..bukannya aku bermaksud membenci, Mukuro-san versi dewasa~ yah, walaupun aku kesal karena…..versi dirimu selalu mesum," jelas Tsunayoshi.

Setelah puas bercanda, dengan si kecil Mukuro….Tsunayoshi pun membawanya ke dapur untuk membuat makanan. Karena, saking asyiknya bercanda dengan si kecil Mukuro. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada 1 sosok yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Ah, Juudaime-sama…..Ohayou Gozaimasu," sapa ketua pelayan wanita, di Mansion Vongola. Costume maidnya yang biru (Costume maid Ciel in Wondeland), kaos kaki panjang yang berwarna putih, dan sepatu rumah yang berwarna putih, tak lupa rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pirang ikal gantung….ia gerai.

"O-ha-yo-u? Tsu-chan, kamu tidak melihat jam?" tanya Tsunayoshi, yang masih menggedong si kecil Mukuro, yang kini sibuk mengemut jarinya.

Ketua pelayan wanita itu pun membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang udah kaya kutu buku (Ituloh…kaca mata model Myrlen di anime Black Buttler), lalu melihat jam tangannya. "G,gomenasai Juudaime-sama….." jawab Ketua pelayan wanita itu, sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hahahaha…tidak apa-apa kok, Tsu-chan….kamu bisa membuat makanan bayi?" tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Tentu, untuk Mukuro-sama kan?" tanya balik Ketua pelayan wanita, sambil melepas jari si kecil Mukuro yang sedang diemutnya tadi.

"Haaaaa..Um'm!" jawab Tsunayoshi, sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Sedangkan para pelayan yang melewati mereka hanya bisa menahan darah dari hidung mereka, menahan keimutan sang Juudaime. "Boleh aku ikut, membantu?" tawarnya.

Ketua pelayan wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, sesampainnya di dapur Mansion Vongola. Mereka mulai memilih bahan-bahannya. "Hmm….gimana kalau hati ayam plus bayam?" tawar Ketua pelayan wanita itu.

Tsunayoshi yang mendengar campuran itu hanya bisa merinding. "Tsu-chan…emang itu enak?" tanyanya.

Ketua pelayan wanita itu pun tersenyum. "Enak kok, hahaue sering membuatnya…jadi saya rasa tidak ada masalah," jawabnya, lalu mengambil hati ayam dan bayam dari dalam kulkas.

Tsunayoshi yang emang dasarnya terlalu baik, meletakan Mukuro pada kursi khusus bayi, yang entah dapat dari mana. Yah…bisa kalian baying Tsunayoshi tanpa mode HDW? Kacau, hancur, berantakan. Tapi, untungnya dapur nilik Vongola ini, memiliki persediaan bahan makanan yang lengkap dan banyak…jadi tak masalah. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya makanan khusus bayi itu pun jadi…dan si kecil Mukuro yang melihat makanannya sudah jadi pun memukul-mukul tangannya pada meja plastik itu dengan senang.

"Sebaiknya kau tes dulu makanannya," ucap Hibari yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu.

"Konnichiwa, Hibari-sama!" sapa Ketua pelayan wanita itu dengan hormat.

Tsunayoshi yang bingung pun angkat bicara. "Apa maksud Hibari-san? Makanan ini aman-aman saja," bantahnya.

Hibari pun melangkah kakinya medekat kearah Tsunayoshi yang sedang memegang makanan bayi itu. "Hn, tentu saja….tidak mungkin kita langsung percaya pada orang yang baru beberapa hari bekerja disini dan langsung jadi Ketua pelayan? Terlebih lagi kita tidak punya data miliknya, bahkan Reborn sekalipun tidak bisa menemukan datanya," jelasnya.

"Gomenasai….bukannya saya bermaksud. Tapi, tadi pagi Gokudera-sama, Yamamoto-sama sudah mencobanya dan memberinya pada Chrome-sama…." bantah Ketua pelayan wanita, tidak terima. "Untuk membuktikannya bagaimana kalau kalian mencobanya?" tawarnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun mencobanya, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Merasa sudah aman, Tsuanyoshi pun menyuapi si kecil Mukuro, yang kini sudah ada digendongan Hibari, dan lagi-lagi para pelayan yang kebetulan melihatnya hanya senyam-senyum gaje diam-diam, karena kali ini yang mereka liat adalah guardians tersadis.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Herbivore….kau serius memberiku misi?" tanya Hibari yang kini, melihat kertas misinya.

Tsunayoshi yang kini sudah duduk dikursi kerjanya, menatap Hibari dengan yakin. "Tentu, Hibari-san….apa ada masalah?" tanyanya, dengan tersenyum lembut.

'Blushh'

Hibari pun pura-pura mebaca kertasnya, untuk menutupi semburat pink dipipinya. "Tidak, kenapa kau menyuruh yang lain?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hee? Tidak biasanya Hibari-san berkata seperti itu, padahal itu misinya **mengalahkan semua herbivore**," balas Tsunayoshi dengan penekanan diakhir kalimat. "Yamamoto dan Gokudera sedang menjaga Chrome-chan, Lambo sedang berada di Jepang, Onii-san sedang menjalankan misi, Mukuro-san sudah berubah menajdi 'bayi'….." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah…." ucap Hibari, sedangkan tangannya seakan menyuruh Tsuanyoshi menedekat padanya. Tsunayoshi yang mengerti maksudnya pun mendekatkan diri pada Hibari dan….

'Cup'

"Jaga diri baik-baik….." lanjutnya, setelah mencium kenig Tsunayoshi. Lalu pergi untuk menjalankan misi.

Tsunayoshi pun hanya bisa bengong, pikirannya seakan-akan seperti film yang rusak, mengulan-ngulng kejadian tadi. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama setelah mendengar suara tangisan si kecil Mukuro yang semakin kencan-

'BRAKKKKKKK'

"Reborn, bisa tidak? Jangan menendang pintu?" tanya Tsunayoshi, yang udah pasrah karena harus membenarkan pintunya lagi, tak lupa dengan biaya renovovasiya.

"Tanyakan saja pada dia!" jawab Reborn tidak nyambung, sambil menunjuk si kecil Mukuro yang berada digendongannya, yang kini sedang menagis kencang sambil menarik-narik topi fedora milik Reborn.

Tsunayoshi pun langsung mengambil si kecil Mukuro yang berada digendongan Rebron. "Reborn, kamu apakan Mukuro-san?" tannya, sambil berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak macam-macam dengannya," jawab Reborn, kesal.

Tsunayoshi yang udah capek, plus pusing karena paperworknya yang belum selesai walau hari sudah berganti malam yang gelap pun berusaha menahan emosinya. "Tapi, kenapa bisa menangis jerit begini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah aku bilang! Aku tidak macam-macam dengannya! Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku!" balas Reborn, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tsunayoshi, dengan kesal.

Tsunayoshi pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, jika sudah berhadapan dengan efek pelepasan kutukan Arcoballeno. Tak mau ambil pusing, Tsunayoshi pun langsung mencari Reborn kesemua ruangan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar Reborn. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Tsunayoshi pun langsung memasuki kamar milik Reborn, dan menemukan Reborn yang mengumpat dibalik selimut. Dengan perlahan Tsuanyoshi melangkahkan kakinya kearah Reborn.

"Mau apa?" tanya Reborn kasar.

"Gomenasai, bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu…..aku hanya ingin minta penjelasan saja," jawab Tsunayoshi lembut, lalu meletakan si kecil Mukuro dikasur Reborn.

Reborn pun menyibakan selimutnya, dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh ekspresi itu. "Aku hanya bermain dengannya, tiba-tiba saja dia menangis…aku tidak tahu harus apa? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu yang sedang mengerjakan tugasmu," jelas Reborn, yang mebuat Tsunayoshi mebelalakan matanya tak percaya.

Rebron bilang kaya gitu? Yang selalu sadis? Tidak memikirkan nyawa Tsuna? Efek pelepasan Arcoballeno memang WOW banget yah?

Tsunayoshi pun mengelus puncak kepala Reborn. "Arigatou….." ucapnya, tak lupa dengan senyum angelicnya yang membuat nyaman. Ia pun menyelimuti Reborn dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. "Oyasuminasai," lanjutnya, setelah menggedong kembali si kecil Mukuro yang sudah tertidur.

"Hah….lebih baik aku juga tidur,"

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Uh'h jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Tsunayoshi, pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil mencoba untuk duduk dari posisi tidurnya.

"Jam 6 pagi," jawab seorang berambut pirang, tak lupa wajah tampannya yang mebuat orang klepek-klepek.

"Oh….."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"PRIMOOOOOOOO?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank's to :**

EstrellaNamikaze , **Hayasaka Kairi** , Tsukimchi , **Kazue Ichimaru** , Dzee Dzee , **akaisora hikari** , Dzehel Michaklein

**Review Please...**


	5. Chapter 5

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**The Baby is My Mist Guardian**

**Author : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Warning : OCC , OC , TYPO , EYD, Gaje , Yaoi , DLL**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

"Ohayou….Tsuna!" sapa Giotto dengan senyum mematikannya.

"Ohayou…..Primo," balas Tsunayoshi, dengan senyum malaikatnya.

'Blushhhh'

'Kawaii~' batin Giotto, yang kini pipinya sudah tampak semburat pink.

"Ano, Prim-"

"Giotto," ucap Giotto, yang memotong perkataan Tsuna.

"Eh?" balas Tsunayoshi, sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Giotto hanya bisa berusaha menahan darah dari hidungnya.

"Panggil aku Giotto, bukan Primo…." jelas Giotto sambil, menduduki dirinya dikasur.

Tsunayoshi pun mulai bingung, karena saat ini situasi aman-aman saja. Biasanya sang Primo hanya muncul disaat yang darurat. "Ano….." ucap Tsunayoshi menggantungkan kalimatnya, karena bingung harus bertanya apa.

Giotto yang menyadari kebingungan Tsunayoshi pun hanya tersenyum lembut. "Entahlah…tiba-tiba saja, aku sudah keluar dari cincin," jelasnya. "Lalu itu anak siapa, Tsuna?" tanyanya, jika dilihat-lihat anak yang tidur disamping Tsunayoshi mirip dengan Mist Guardiannya. Atau jangan-jangan…

"Giotto-san, tolong singkirkan pikiran anehmu itu," pinta Tsunayoshi, yang mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Giotto sekarang. Sasuga, kekuatan mengetahui perasaan itu…W.O.W! "Dia, Mukuro-san yang mengecil…."

Tsunayoshi pun menjelaskan kejadiannya, sedangkan Giotto hanya mangut-mangut. Sesekali ia tertawa dan tersenyum mendengar cerita Tsunayoshi, tapi saat sedang serunya bercerita….

"Hiks….hiks…" tangis si kecil Mukuro, sambil menggerak-gerakan anggota badannya, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Mendengar tangisan si kecil Mukuro, Tsunayoshi pun langsung membelalakan matanya. "GYAAAAA! AKU LUPA MEMAKAIKANNYA PAMPERS!" teriaknya histeris, karena baru saja kasurnya banjir (?).

"Hahahahahaha…tenang saja, kan masih bisa dicuci…" ucap Giotto sambil mengelus-elus rambut Tsunayoshi dengan lembut.

"Tapi kan, kasihan…..yang lainnya, mencuci bed cover itu kan sulit. Belum lagi menjemur kasurnya yang berat…." balas Tsunayoshi, sambil membuka baju si kecil Mukuro yang kini sudah basah.

Giotto pun tersenyum, mendengar perkataan Tsunayoshi. Benar-benar 'calon istri' yang baik. "Hah…..kalau begitu aku akan menunggu diluar," ucapnya sambil menghela nafas,

"Eh?"

Sekali lagi Giotto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, menyadari kelemotan Tsunayoshi. "Iya, aku akan menunggu diluar. Selama kau mandi dan memandikannya, tidak mnugkinkan aku ikut?" jelasnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Ano….Giotto-san dan aku kan, sama-sama laki-laki. Jadi apa salahnya kalau mandi bareng?"

'Tentu salah! Tsuna, kamu itu tuh….' batin Giotto yang berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, mendeskripsikan seperti apa 'calon istrinya' itu emang sulit. "Tidak, aku akan tetap menunggu diluar…." Jawabnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Tsunayoshi pun menghela nafasnya, setelah melihat Giotto meninggalkan kamarnya. "Baiklah…..kau boleh masuk," ucapnya, saat menyadari salah satu maidnya sudah ada didepan pintu kamarnya.

Pintu pun terbuka, dan nampaklah sang Ketua pelayan wanita yang kali ini memakai baju maid berwarna merah, dengan rok 15 cm diatas lutut itu, dipadu dengan rompi khas maid berwana putih dengan 2 pita kecil dimasing-masing kantong rompi itu. Tak lupa kaos kaki putih panjang sepaha, yang menutupi kakinya yang terkepos itu. Jika kalian tanya siapa yang ngerancang pakaian para maid, jawabannya Cuma satu dan itu udah pasti! Siapa lagi kalau bukan ROKUDOU MUKURO. Alasannya? Suapaya gak bosan…liat yang segar-segar bolehlah~ walau lebih segar sang Vongol Decimo sih~

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Juudaime-sama!" sapa Ketua pelayan wanita itu, sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ohayou, Tsu-chan…." balas Tsunayoshi, dengan senyum paginya. "Neh..Tsu-chan, tolong….." lanjutnya sambil, menyerahkan si kecil Mukuro yang kini hanya memakai kaos tipis bergambar shaun the sheep.

Sang ketua pelayan wanita itu pun langsung menggendong si kecil Mukuro. "Wakarimashita, Juudaime-sama," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Gomen, menyusahkanmu…." sesal Tsunayoshi, dengan ekspresi berslahnya (baca : melas) yang membuat para seme luluh.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah kewajibanku…." balas Ketua pelayan wanita itu, tidak mau mengecewakan tuannya. "Oh iya, tenang saja…aku juga akan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk membereskan kekacauan dikasur Juudaime-sama," lanjutnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hah…..sebaiknya aku cepat bersiap-siap,"

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Maaf, menunggu lama…." ucap Tsunayoshi sambil membungkuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa menunggu, jika itu untuk Juudaime!" balas Gokudera yang emang selalu over terhadap Juudaimenya. "Tapi, kenapa Vongola Primo ada disini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Giotto yang berdiri disamping Tsunayoshi.

"Entahlah…aku keluar dengan sendirinya," jawab Giotto santai.

"Cis! Yo, minna! Ohayou!" sapa Yamamoto yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan mengelus rambut si kecil Chrome dan Mukuro yang kini sudah terlihat segar dan lucu. Si kecil Chrome yang kini memakai baju lengan panjang putih polos, dipadu dengan rompi bertudung berbentuk Monomi (Temannya Monokuma, di anime Danganronpa), dengan celana panjang berwarna putih tanpa lubang kaki, sehingga berbentuk kaos kaki. Sama halnya dengan si kecil Mukuro, bedanya hanya rompinya saja. Si kecil Mukuro memkai rompi bertudung berbetuk Monokuma.

"YO! SAWADA! HARI INI KAU HARUS LEBIH EXTREME!" teriak Ryohei dengan semangatnya.

"Onii-san, kau yang terlalu extreme," ucap Tsunayoshi sweatdrop. "Oh, iya! Onii-san, kapan pulang dari misi?" tanyanya.

"TENGAH MALAM, YANG EXTREME! AKU INGIN MELAPORKAN HASIL MISIKU, TERNYATA KAU SUDAH TIDUR!" jawab Ryohei, membara. Tidak mempedulikan para pelayan yang kini sudah memkai kaca mata anti matahari (?).

"Hahahahaha…souka? gomenasai," balas Tsunayoshi, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Habis ini tolong, laporkan hasil misinya…." lanjutnya.

"Ano….Juudaime-sama, sebaiknya dilanjutkan nanti saja pembicaraannya. Karena nanti makanannya keburu dingin," ucap Ketua pelayan wanita, yang masih setia dengan kaca mata aliennya itu.

"Hahahahaha….baiklah,"

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Setelah selesai sarapan, semuanya pun kembali ke sibukannya masing-masing…..Gokudera dan Yamamoto, yang diberi misi oleh Tsunayoshi setelah mendengar laporan Ryohei pun, terpaksa menitipkan si kecil Chrome ke Gitto. Sedangkan Tsunayoshi masih sibuk dengan laporan-laporan yang terus menumpuk, sudah 1 jam semenjak ia menyuruh Arashi dan Ame-nya mengerjakan misi. Kini ia menyenderkan punggungnya dikepala kursi, mencoba untuk rileks.

"Hah….entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang janggal," batin Tsunayoshi, pikirannya ia layangkan kewaktu dimulainya kejadian yang aneh ini. "Oh, iya Reborn mana yah? Dari tadi tidak, terlihat batang hidungnya…" lanjutnya.

Tsunayoshi pun memutuskan mencari Reborn, dikamarnya. Benar saja, ternyata Hitman no 1 itu, sedang meringkuk dibawah selimut.

"Ne…Reborn, bagun…" ucap Tsunayoshi, merasa tidak ada balasan ia pun langsung membuka selimutnya dan mencoba menepuk pelan pipi Reborn yang masih sedikit chubby. Namun yang dirasakan, hanya demam yang cukup tinggi. "Bertahanlah, aku akan memanggil Onii-san…" lanjutnya lalu mencari Sang penjaga matahari itu.

"YO! SAWADA, ADA APA? KAU TERLIHAT PANIK," ucap Ryohei, yang kebetulan bertemu Tsunayoshi dilorong.

"Ah, kebetulan! Onii-san, tolong sembuhkan Reborn! Ia demam," balas Tsunayoshi, yang langsung menarik tangan Ryohei, menuju kamar Reborn.

"Wakatta," balas Ryohei, yang kini masuk ke mode tenangnya.

Sesampainya dikamar Reborn, Ryohei pun langsung mengobati Reborn dengan _box weapon_nya. "Fyuhhhh….dengan begini, demamnya sudah turun. Sebaiknya kita biarkan saja ia istirahat," ucapnya.

"Yokatta….." ucap Tsuanyoshi, merasa lega dengan perkataan Ryohei.

'BRAKKKKKKKK'

"Juudaime-sama! Mohon maafkan saya!" ucap Ketua pelayan wanita, sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ada apa?"

"Nana Kaa-sama, sedang menuju kemari!"

"Uso! Bagaimana ini…..?" tanya Tsunayoshi, pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia arahkan pandangannya pada si kecil Mukuro yang ia berada disamping Reborn. "Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya…..?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank's Review to :**

**SerenadePanda**

Wah…diapain yah? Hahahahaha….ini udah lanjut ( ^ o^)/

**Akaisora hikari**

Hahahahaha….sayangnya Giotto-nii, sudah jadi 'calon suami' seseorang kufufufufufu…..

**VandQ**

Ha'i~ ini sudah dilanjutin… ( ^ - ^)/

**EstrellaNaimkaze**

Datang dari surge, naik becak nak~ xD

**Shizuka Mayuki**

Hahahahaha….iya aku juga merasa begitu~ Tsuna jadi poligami

**Aster-bunny-bee**

Sama-sama~ ( 0 o 0)?

**Natsu Yuuki**

2 chapter? Hahahahaha kayanya gak bisa, karena membuat fic itu harus menggunakan imajinasi, dan alur yang jelas….. xP

**Kirurierei10**

Akan diusahakan…

**Dzee Dzee**

Hahahahha…typo emang sulit dihilangkan XD

**Hikage Natsuhimiko**

Boleh kok….. \( ^ 0 ^ )/

**Guest**

Wah…gimana yah? Soalnya belum bisa dimunculin sekarang…

**Review Please…..**


End file.
